


Who Lived in her Heart

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Secret Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the skrull invasion, Jocasta dies instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Lived in her Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tafka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/gifts).



> Written for Tafka, for the prompt: Jocasta is the one that "dies" during Secret Invasion instead of Jan, but no-one cares b/c she is just a 'robot copy' :(

They build a bomb in her heart, and when she dies she would have out the city. But there is Thor and his hammer, and she is cast away to where that last burst of light and energy from her heart becomes, briefly, an imitation of a star for a world far from Earth.

And then she is gone. And then she is forgotten.

What does it say about her that she leaves no one behind? She is not the Vision. She had no spouse, no children. No family, not really. No loves. There was Aaron, sometimes, and Ultron, other times. Sometimes she wondered if the latter was the only one who would ever love her. 

Sometimes, she had thought that  _maybe_  she had a sister in Janet. Maybe.

But she is and was only a robot with nothing more than a shadow of another woman who lived in her heart, and when she dies no one cares enough to bring her back.


End file.
